


Lesser

by keerawa



Series: Neverweres [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/)**supernatural100** prompt #216 "Unnatural".  
>  All Hell Breaks Loose, gone AU.

By the time Dean and Bobby get there, Cold Oak is a graveyard of psychic kids. Sam's long gone.

That night, Dean dreams of his brother.

_Sam’s hunched over, face lost in the shadows, mumbling, “Had to kill him, I had to, it was self-defense-”_

_“I get it,” Dean agrees gently, crouching down next to him. “Lesser of two evils, right?”_

_Sam looks up, mouth twisted into a self-loathing smirk. “Don’t think I qualify as the **lesser** of any evils anymore,” he says hoarsely. Sam’s eyes aren’t yellow. Just … _ wrong.

Dean jerks awake, heart hammering, and tries Sam’s cell again.


End file.
